Description: (Applicant's Description) The number of large and logistically intricate research projects at Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) has been steadily increasing. Many FCCC studies, including those in epidemiology, cancer control and prevention, human genetics, behavioral medicine and some animal trials employ a variety of designs that are substantially more complex than typical cancer clinical trials conducted at FCCC. These studies require comprehensive data quality assurance, the collection of outcome data and often involve this facility in data analysis. In addition, the designs of these studies often include: collection of questionnaire, clinical and specimen data from large numbers of individuals (ranging from hundreds to tens of thousands); collection of longitudinal data; collection, storage and graphical display of pedigree data; online data entry and retrieval at multiple geographically distant centers; data collection using computer aided telephone interview systems; development of specimen inventory systems; case-control and nested case-control study designs; and distribution of scheduled, personalized mailings. The varied populations studied in these projects and the diversity and complexity of the designs require development of study-specific computer based tools to; provide critical project management and coordination, and for the collection, validation, storage, and retrieval of data. The purpose of the Population Studies Facility (PSF) is to facilitate research conducted by peer-review funded investigators at FCCC by providing them access to a productive team of highly skilled information systems professionals. PSF personnel have substantial expertise with state-of-the-art software engineering and design as applied to cancer research. The PSF functions include development of: (a) databases for the storage and manipulation of large quantities of questionnaire, clinical, and specimen data; (b) electronic data entry and retrieval systems; report generation software; (d) consistency and quality control systems; and (e) statistical software. The PSF has developed information systems that maintain data on over 140,000 study subjects. Over the last five years, this facility has provided services to 29 peer-review funded FCCC researchers in nine different programs, from all three divisions. When fully operational this facility will support 40-45 peer-review funded investigators from nine programs from all three divisions of the Center.